


A Midnight Summer Dream

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Tiana and Charlotte one-shot.





	A Midnight Summer Dream

Tiana closes her eyes and smiles on the porch swing in the middle of the night with Lottie busy suckling along the side of her neck. She holds her breath in the moment she feels her best friend’s teeth bite playfully on her skin. One pink polished nail hand squeezes her right breast that clads underneath an ivory jade silk camisole she wears to bed. Lottie pulls away from Tiana’s light brown colored skin, dropping her hand to lay on the woman’s lap.

“Don’t stop now,” Tiana sighs dreamily, blink-opening those rich brown colored eyes. She makes Lottie giggle and kiss her lightly on the nose.

“You taste so sweet, Sugar, like a cream pie!” the bubbly blonde haired, southern accent woman drawls out.

“Ain’t this nice?” Tiana reaches down to squeeze her hand with their long slender, brown-white fingers entwined together as they sit close on the rickety, wooden swing at the abandoned summer house deep in the marshy woods with the crickets chirping and the stars hidden among the wispy layers of clouds.

“Mm-hmm,” Lottie replies, leaning back towards Tia’s face. Her eyes slant towards her lips, which they press up against her mouth again, tongue poking her very own.


End file.
